Mermaid Kiss
by SkylarkX2334
Summary: It started with a kiss as he open up the world underwater sea to me. Being a pirate I've always long for the sea, calling it home. With that being said... I guess it wasn't all that hard to figure out why I fell in love and join him in the sea. Mermaid AU
1. Chapter 1 - Stranded

**Chapter 1 - Stranded**

The remains of a torn pirate ship, which once sail the sea proudly. Now plummets into the vast abyss of the ocean water's depths. Its pieces broken parts are floating across the open water's surface. Floating along with the broken pieces are dead bodies of people who once sail on the now destroyed ship. But among the floating bodies and broken pieces there was a particular female pirate. Who she alone, in the midst the dead bodies of people, was still alive, drowning but alive. The women felt the ocean water surround her as she sinks down below, its weight pressing heavy around her. As it is squeezing the oxygen that her so desperately need from her lungs. Her body continues to sink into the ocean depth, neither having the energy to swim back toward the surface or the energy to move her limbs.

Her eyelids flickers, opening and closing in salt water, but all she sees above is the blue of sea colours shine through. When a long black shape shadow appears to come into her view. She could feel it... something was moving within the water around her. A strong pressure was suddenly place against her lips, before being pushed down to her lungs. This burning feeling that was once in her lungs and stomach had suddenly heated up before cooling down. With it cooling the weight of the water that was around her was no longer pressing heavy. But still there was a weight of something else... which still remained. The ocean's salty water stung in her eyes along with her injures and open wounds. She felt her self being pulling through water, dragged along by something.

She wanted to do something… anything like open her mouth. But she was extremely tired as if the water was drain energy from her body. She peeled her golden coloured eyes open once more, seeing the black shadow like shape becoming redder in colour. With a distinct feature of a crown made from what seem like blood-red coral resting on the head of what could possibly be a body. The crown colouring was so extremely sinister and frightening. That she was surprised her heart didn't lurch through, but that could of being because she lacks the energy within her body to do so. Deep red eyes came into view, boring into her own eyes as she begins to finally lose unconscious. Her eye lids began growing heavily with the tiredness settling in and with it closing, the dark welcomed her.

...

Laying on her side and washed ashore was the drowning female pirate from the ship wreckage. She slowly begins to awaken from what seem like an eternal slumber. The salty sea water lapping at her waist with her long black hair spread out on the sand. Her stomach burning fiercely as the bile move from her stomach to her throat and onto the sand. Hurling the liquid substances that want to escape, until there was no more left. Looking at the stuff she threw up, she gagged at the sight of it. The disgusting green goo of water and stomach acid mixer that was now on the sand. She forced herself into moving, slowly and painfully, towards the shore water. Where she submerged her entire being into the shallow water before surfacing again. Her golden irises now scanning around the environment she found herself within. It was a beauty, that of which was completely hidden from the outside world. A hidden cove that seemly had no way in or out of from the land.

In fact, she would go so far as to say that the only way in and out of this place was by passing underneath. Going within the very depth of the water, which wasn't possible for a human to do. Turning away from the water she noted the forest grouping of trees and vegetation behind her. But not a sight or sound of animals, with the exception of the bird hovering above the sky. Standing up from the ground, she waded out of the shallow water to the nearby trees. She takes off her leather jacket from her shoulders. Tossing it along with the weapon she had on hand pistols, knives and a sword. All tossed onto the growing pile of her belongings. She takes a look at her weapons starting with the gun which was useless now that it was wet. For the gun powder within would also be wet, making it unable to produce the spark in need to create an explosion. Her blades however were fine in term of is usability. But they were heavy and would make her tire quicker than she'd like.

She goes on to adjusting her damp, heavy clothing into a more comfortable position. With the corset pulled to sit comfortable on her breast. Taking another scan around her area, she concludes that she was mostly stranded here for the time being. However, she had no idea just how long it would take her to leave this place isolated. Thinking back to the night before she had no idea what happened to the other crewmates and the Captain of the ship nor of her own teammates. But if the fiery explosion in her memory had hinted anything, they might not be faring well. She remembers the ship going under fire from the rival pirates in the area they were passing. When the fight reaches its peak, the Captain of the ship gave the command to steer them into dangerous waters. As the ship when through, it was still under fire when a huge explosion took place on deck. Where she happens to have been when the explosion, knocking her overboard.

As she was still in thought, the sound of splash from the water behind her startle out of her thought. She quickly turns around with her hand poised over her hip. Reaching for her weapon, only to remember that she removed them minutes ago. Scanning at the water shore and there sitting on the shore was a large fish on the bank. There were large red gashes on the fish's hide. She turned her gaze toward the water depth, where a dark red dorsal fin unlike anything she had ever seen emerge. Before it dips back into the dark shadowed depth of the cove waters. Its shape of the fin was not that of a fish, shark, or dolphin or any other sea creature she had seen before. Its structure had a mixture of a dorsal fins, but with the skin hide of an alligator. The woman made her way towards the trees, pulling small twigs and branches from the tree and ground. Before setting the bundle, she collected on the sandy ground.

She returned to her fallen pile of thing, where she fished out a flint from inside pockets of her jacket. Then grabbing the dagger from the pile and she returned to her collected pile. Where she quickly organised it into a proper fire starter with the wood collection forming tipi shape. Pressing the flints against she strokes them together in a downwards motion. Cursing when it nicked her nail once, before trying again three more times. Eventually the wood caught aflame and the woman sighed in relief. She tossed the flints back towards her discarded pile of things. Making her way to the large fish that was left on the water shoreline. Stabbing the knife into the dead carcass and began to pull strips of flesh from it. If that fish was left there for her consumption by some strange underwater sea fishlike creature. Then she was going to be sure to eat it.

Settling back down onto the sandy ground near the open camp fire. Holding a piece of fish meat, she had pulled for the fish. She skewered the meat on her dagger and put it over the flame until it was cooked enough. She takes bites into the cooked meat, not caring much for it taste and was more concerned about getting it into her stomach. Before her body shut down from lack of energy. She teared the meat apart with an appetite she wasn't aware that she had until she started eating. She quickly added another chunk onto her dagger and repeated the process until her stomach felt heavy and content. Done with her meal she stands up and get to work. Grabbing the gear still in a pile by the tree and layout her weapons to dried in the sun. Before walking to the water and dipping her jacket in. Pulling it back out of the water, she makes her way towards a low hanging branch.

Located in one of the nearby tree underbrush to drape it over, too dried as well. The water behind her once again splashed, she turned quickly towards it. Hoping to get a proper look at what was in the water. She was greeted with a blood red colour that she vaguely remembers seeing when she was sinking into the water depth. Slowly made her way back to the water, she tries to catch a better glimpse what it was. But all she got was a glimpse of its dorsal fin. Sighing heavily with disappointment, she flops back down into the sand. Stared up at the view of the current cloudless night sky before closing her eyes. Falling back asleep to earn some well need her energy for tomorrow.

* * *

Published 22/11/2017 | Update 29/05/2018


	2. Chapter 2 - Meeting

Speech: "Human", **"Mermaid"**

 _"Thoughts"_

* * *

 **Chapter 2 - Meeting**

The sun ray shine down upon the hidden cove and the female pirate start waking up from her long slumber to find that it was now mid-morning. Looking around her surrounding, confirming that she wasn't dream and yesterday event really happen. Putting that depression thought aside, she is thinking about what to do next. Deciding to take this opportunity to explore the surrounding area. She makes a mentally list of things to from collecting more wood to finding something to eat. Maybe some berries or something else edible. Looking ahead at the ocean water she adds getting some fresh water to the list. Knowing that she couldn't exactly drink salt water from the sea. With a list of things to do formed, she grabbed her sword and set off into the trees. To explore the inner lands of the hidden cove.

...

After some time, she returned back from her exploration to the little makeshift camp site. Set up by the cove inner beach. Reaching the camp site just as the sun was beginning to set in the hidden cove. Having taken a look around the place almost all day, she had come to the conclusion the she was really stuck in here. With the only possible exit being through the cove's underwater depth. On her way, back from exploring she found some trees bearing fruit. Gathering a small bunch of them along with some fresh water she also come across. Although she wasn't too sure on how fresh the water actually was. But in this case beggars can't be choosy. Setting her finding down into a pile by the tree, the woman gets to work rebuilding the camp fire. Pulling out her flints and repeating the process of lighting another fire.

Rubbing her hands together in the fire warmth and watching the flame grow. Every so often adding another branch or twig to fuel the fire, until the sky soon fell dark. With the darkness blanketing the environment around of the cove, her heart began thundering in her chest with each passing moment. The stars in the night sky overhead began to sparkle its light. When the sudden sound of humming comes from the direction of the water. The unusual sound made her heart pound as a very deep but melodic tone echo through the cove. She glanced away from the fire to the shore and stared into deeply red coloured irises. She sits in her spot with shock, the sound of the humming continuing as the creature in the water moved a little closer. She crawled towards the water shoreline with the creature following her lead.

"Are you the one that brought me here?" she spoke

As her fingers sinking to the wet sand and cool water waves, she takes a good look at the creature appearances. The light from the fire behind her bounced off his crown of deep red coral, yet only showing the shine of the water against his blood red scales. It was like the scales were absorbing the light as if refused to share the light with anything else. His face and chest so similar to that of a human with the only difference being that it was largely covered with scales. He had black markings sweeping over his body, in a contrast to his red colouring.

 _"They must be some sorts of tribal markings."_

The creature nods it heads at her question before chuckling. She notes that even it laughs had a deep bass sound to it. It was like every sound that the creature make was that of a song. With all these thing in mind she gulped, for she knew exactly what kind of creature this was. Every place called these mythical creatures by something different. With some places called them sirens, sea dragons, fae of the sea, water nymph or more commonly known by sea traveller such as pirates, merfolk. She had heard many stories about the merfolk some were centre around romance, other were complete tragedy.

"I see, you're aware of my kind," the male spoke

At least she thinks the creature is a male with his outward appearances. But one may never know when it comes to mythical creatures. But it wasn't like she was going to ask, that would be rude and not to mention dangerous. His deep voice sends a shiver down her spine as she could only nod in reply. Watching closely as the creature advance closer to shore. He continues on,

"And yet you hide your fear of me very well," he grinned showing some sharp teeth.

 _"Of course, isn't that always the case with these supernatural beings?"_ she though, as she could tell that his was sensing her fear.

"I'm not going to hurt you know." He hummed in another like musical note.

Looking at him she could see his eyes, which were like rubies that call out to her. She begins to crawl out into the water with the movement of the waves against her body. But not being register by her senses. Continued wading out into the water, until she stood on her feet with the water just past her waist. The creature grinned again showing his sharp teeth as red scaled claws reach out to her. Wrapping around the back of her cloth covered thigh and pulling her closer to him. She startled under his sudden touch, not aware that her body move until that moment. Her golden eyes continue looking into his eyes which drew her in, captivating her mind. His hands push the back on her knees, add press that makes her stumbled backwards.

Her knees buckled from his action as she slipped under the water. Her feet slide in the sand as she tried to regain her footing. While resurfacing from the water to gasp for air. Those deep red eyes move much closer now and the creature's claws trailed. Over from her arms to elbow and wrist as his sharp texture of scales made contact with her skin. The hairs on the back of her neck rise with fear at this action. The creature once again spoke in what she assumes was his mother language. They were words far too musical distinguish in phase and not like anything she had ever heard of before. His claws wrapped slowly around her fingers as he began to pull her towards deeper waters. In a panic, she pulling back from the creature and worriedly said,

"What are you doing?"

Watching the creature's brow climbed up as his deep red eyes roll in annoyance. He replied in her language, "Swim with me"

Taking hold of her hands again with a stronger grip. He begins pulling her forwards and to the water.

"I won't hurt you," he repeated

As the she when deep into the water, her feet stop dragging against the sand. As she was floating in the water, she could feel his tail brush against her boot. He pulled her closer towards him, laying her hand on his shoulder. Where she grips it tightly to hang on, they were now much deeper in the water. With her water reaching her chest, just below her breast. A hand was felt press to her back as he pulls her under the water with him. When underneath the water his lips were press against hers. Forcing her mouth open with his, she felt the same cooling presence from the night before entering her body. Opening her eyes underwater she could see his eyes clearly as they staring at the other. His mouth rose up in a smile as he pulled away from her, licking his lips.

 **"Relax, little Brizo"** he said in language wasn't familiar

But yet she understood it, every word that rolled off his tongue. She scorns at the name he gave her, she either a goddess of sailors or a maiden of the sea. She was a human and a pirate, who found her way into the clutches of a merman. She replied,

"That is not my name,"

When she spoke, she had notice that the water didn't clog her airway. Nor did it choke her when she was breathing. Her vision too was changed, with the water being no longer dark and blurry. The male creature in front of her no longer a colourless shape that blended into the water shadows. She could clearly see each of his scales as if she was looking at him from above the waters. The clash of black of the tribal marking on red scale, decorating his body. Wanting to know what has happen to her, she spoke,

"What did you do to me?"

 **"Your kind refer to it as a mermaids' kiss."** The creature replied and grinned before saying,

 **"But I am no maiden I am merman."**

He removed his hold on her and took up a lazing position on the sand beside her. But due to the density of a human body being slightly less than water. Her body began to float upwards back to the water surface. Rolling his eyes at this, he returns his hand to its earlier placement. Taking hold of her again to keep her swimming underneath. She spoke,

"You're not speaking my language,"

Ignoring his last comment about his gender as she had already assumed that he was male. After all she had never seen such a masculine face that belonged to a woman before. But at least this way she didn't have to find a way to ask him. She continue on saying,

"And yet, I understand what you're saying,"

Narrowing her eyes at his face, the creature laughed and response, **"Clever little fleshing. It's true I'm not speaking your language. The kiss allows a person to understand the language of the sea, as well as being giving the ability to breath underwater."**

He leaned in closely to her, bumping his nose against hers as he continues, **"But all are temporary with a small side effect of you vomiting up any of the sea water that has found its way into your lungs."**

Shock by this revelation, she pushed his face away from her, "Excuse me? What did you say? Was that what the green goo was?"

Realising that her hand still in his face she quickly brought it back to her chest. Where her heart thumping loud against her rib cage. She turned her attention away from him and towards the sky. Seen through the water along with the stars light reflected through.

 _"It looks so beautiful,"_ she thought

But then again stars up in the night sky had always be so. It was something that she and her teammates had always love looking at. That and the star constellations provide good direction for when it comes to navigating the sea at night. She gestured at the stars and question,

"Does it always look like this?"

He followed her gaze and shrug, **"I suppose so, but a star dies every so often"**

He turned his attention back towards the stars as she had before. Looking at him she was confused on with he meant by that.

"What? that isn't possible," she huffed

Pulling away from him his hold to swim along the sandy banks. The creature hummed as he is following her from above. As they swim he expressed, **"Your kind has a much shorter lifespan than mine does,"**

It was like she could hear his eyes rolling at her when his said this, which unnerved her. While she was growing used to the present this being, she was still so terrified of him. As many stories and legends have mention their kind being flesh-eating and soul-sucking. She used her hands to keep her seated to the ocean floor. Pushing and fighting against the pull that want to return her to the surface and the water currents. The creature circled around her as she sits there on the sandy banks. Reaching out, her fingers trailed over his tail before he took her hands. Pushing her up towards to the surface of water, being towing along by his claws. As they wrapped around her wrist, when they hit the surface above. She breached the salt water, dispelling what must have settled in her lungs. She takes intervals between large intake of breaths which followed by coughing. His arms place around her waist kept her afloat as she continually coughs up lungful of water.

"Why did we surface?" she croaked.

As they are floating slowly towards the shore with him guiding her there. Making sure that she does sink, he replied, "Your time was almost up."

"How long does it last?"

The creature grinned, "A couple of hours."

Her eyes widened as he dropped her off the moment in which her feet were able to remain flat against the sand. She could believe that they had been were under water for that long. To her it had only felt like a couple of minutes to at least hour at the most. Seeing she was ok the mermen dipped his head under the water. His tail splashing in the water as he moves back toward the darks part of the sea. Seeing that the creature was going to leave she held out her hand toward her and informs,

"Wait… I don't even know your name,"

"I don't know yours either." He replied

As he turns back and when to her, pushing himself out of water. His face extremely close to hers. She thought on the creature strange behaviour as it seems like this merman was not follow the stories one hears about them. Instead it only seemed to want to constantly touch her.

 _"Aren't the merfork supposed to of tear the flesh from men and ripped the soul from a living being"_

"Blake," she suddenly blurted out

His tilts his head in confusion and questioning at her what she said. While the female pirate, Blake couldn't believe she had giving her name away. Especially to a dangerous creature like him, but since she had already said it. She repeated,

"My name is Blake."

He grins at her answer, not expecting the human to have given her name to him. Before he dipped back into the water and pushes away from her. His tail was seen sinking back into the water shadowy depths. She slaps her hand against the water causing it to splash and spray out. As she shouted,

"Hey, you didn't answer my question!"

She growled out in anger when the creature didn't surface. In frustration and to no one in particular had yelled out, "Typical men! No different in any race or specie!"

Turning around she waded back from the shore to the camp site angrily. Mentally swearing venges against the creature, not matter the cost. No make a fool out of a her, especially if it is a male. No matter what species they are, she was a pirate and pirate are not to be trifled with.

 _"Mythical creature or not, I'm going to smack that fish tomorrow, even if it is the last damn thing I do."_

* * *

Published 22/11/2017 | Update 29/05/2018


	3. Chapter 3 - Name

Speech: "Human", **"Mermaid"**

 _"Thoughts"_

* * *

 **Chapter 3 – Name**

The creature didn't show up for the next couple days, but she would find small piles of sac which contain an assortment of fish left for her. There was also a sac containing several pieces of gold coins and few gems. Taking one of the gold coins, she rolls one between her fingers. Rolling her eyes at it, before tossing the coin back into the bag it come from.

 _"Gold was useless here so why would he give me this? But if I made it back home than it might just be of some use."_

She closes the sac and toss it back towards her pile of stuff and proceed taking off her clothes. Before wadding out into the cove's water, every day she would spend some of her time swimming. Diving into the shadowy depth of water, each time she would try to hold her breath for long time. Testing to see how she can last, but unfortunately she would only lasted for the short amount of time before she had to go back up for air. Diving under the water and moves by kicking her feet while at the same time pushing her arms forward. Today she was miming to go into the deeper section of the cove, where the water stopped being clear and sunk into a depth. Following the sand, she comes to a dip within which indicate the beginning of the coves deepens parts. Swims further into the shadows until oxygen begins escaped her lungs. She struggles in the water, when the black shape creature popped out of the darkness. Familiar red and scaly arms wrapped around her waist as she is pulled towards the surface. Hitting the water surface, she coughs and hacking up seawater she had swallowed in her fright. The creature holds her in place leaning, keeping her afloat. Leaning far as back as he could to get a look at her, while keeping his arms around her waist.

"So this is what a human female looks like," his eyebrow arched upwards as he studied her.

Her built was muscle but not overly so and her skin fair and flaws. There wasn't an inch of fat and her figure was slim. There was any hair on her leg or arms and her busted size were medium. She had long flowing black hair, reaching just above her butt. Her eyes were a glowing amber colour and shape like cat, narrow and almost slit like. Hearing this she remembers that she was bare for him to see. Seeing him looking at her, she pushed herself out of his reach. As she was able to stay afloat on her own and said,

"It's impolite to ogle a woman while she's naked!"

She slapped her hand against his chest for go measure, at this his eyes growing dark. She suddenly feeling his long tail brushing against her calf leg. Had reminding her of just what it was she was dealing with. There was a silent pause between them as they stare at each other. Then she reaches her hands for him, grabbing on to his face for a moment. She had stopped treading water and leading in. Pressing her lips against his, kissing him in order to breath under water. But she didn't feel the weird pressure that normally came with the kiss. She wondered if she did it wrong, maybe she might have to open her mouth or something. Pulling back, she saw him raising he brow at her action which made her brush. Guessing what she was trying to do by kissing him, not that he minded. He smirks and said,

"I have to kiss you for the magic of the kiss to work."

"Damn he saw through my intention and what worse is I kiss him for nothing" She though while trying not to blush any further

"Well then, what are you waiting for? Get on with the kissing, I have place to explore underwater" she instructed

Keeping her hands pressed against his face, she shut her eyes. As the creature lean in to do as she told him. She felt him pressing his lips against hers as he pushes her body close to his. But what she didn't expect that he had slipped his tongue into her mouth. Flicking his against her own tongue. She jolted back in shock and yelled,

"What was that for?"

"Consider it payback," he answered

While grinning at her, showing off his pointed white teeth. She had switched expression into that annoyance as she rolls her eyes. His reach for the back of her head with his clawed hand into her tangled hair. His pulling her down into the water after him. With their lips pressed against the each other and the cool presence returning. Trailing down her throat and into her lungs. The two begin swimming further into the deep water with him following behind her. She looks back at him, put off by his continues stare. She raises her voice at him,

"Don't swim behind me, you pervert,"

He rolled his eyes to her warning as he come up next to her. He grins while countering to her, **"Technically, I'm naked as well,"**

Before pushing ahead of her and taking her towards the deep part of the cove. From her position, she noticed a few scars on his body as well as fin. They were so subtle with most of them being covered in his tribal markings. That she wasn't too surprised, she missed seeing them before. Stating back,

"You have those scales and a tail, so no you're not."

He stared back at her, one brow cocking at this state. But his face displayed an unreadable expression. As the two continued on swimming, she thinks over to some things that she wanted to do today. The first was to explore the deeper part of the cove and there was also that fact she yet to figure out more about him, like his damn name. The creature turned to throw a look over his shoulder and called out,

"Blake,"

Her name rolling off his tongue in her own language made her halt in she paths. He looked to be thinking, before shaking his head off. Pausing ahead to study her, he continues on,

 **"Tomorrow I would like to show you something."**

With the seriousness in his eyes it kept her from saying fucking show me now. So instead she nodded.

...

He lay in the shallow water of the shore, watching her movement. As she throws on her clothes and set up camp fire. His tail swaying back and forth in the tide, but no splashing sound was being made. The action reminded her of a cat with his eyes following her every movement and tail flicking above. He lay there on his elbows with head tilting to the side in his as she continued with her chores.

"What's your name?" she asks finally

Thinking it was a good to ask now that he stuck on shore. She have gotten this feeling that the creature didn't want to tell her. But like all other pirate, that only made her more eager to learn it from him. She was after all a pirate and as such it was within her nature. He replies,

"You won't be able to pronounce the name."

Annoyed at the answer she didn't ask for, she stop what she was doing. Walking to the shore where he was, she dropped down in front of him. Taking his head in her hands and glared at him as his eyes darkened in response. But she wasn't backing down this time for she was the one who had the advantage on land and said,

"I didn't ask if I could pronounce it. What I asked for was your name?!"

"How about you give me one instead."

Grinding her teeth while looking annoyance, she removes her hands and walking back towards the fire. If this guy wants to be so annoying then so be it! Throwing another log onto the fire in frustration. She said,

"Well at least tell me what sound of your name or letter your name starts with?"

Humouring her, he replied back in his own language producing a musical tone. The sound of which was so unique that the only thing she could pick out was the letter A. She watched the smug look forming on his face as he had proven his point. That she wouldn't be able to pronounce it. She had the building urge to throw the stick that she had at him. But she remembers that she is stuck in his territory and that do so would bring consequences. Turning back to the fire, she starts thinking hard for a name. One that was both simple and meaningful for the creature. Coming up with one she finally turned back to look at him and said,

"Adam, can I call you Adam?"

He tilted his head in confusion so she continued on saying, "It has something to do with red earth."

The creature seemed to only raise a brow at the meaning but not raising any objection to his new name as his clawed finger continued drawing something in the sand.

* * *

Published 27/11/2017 | Update 29/05/2018


	4. Chapter 4 - Addiction

Speech: "Human", **"Mermaid"**

 _"Thoughts"_

* * *

 **Chapter 4 - Addition**

It was now the next day and just like he had said, Adam took Blake to the place where he wanted her to see. As they when however, she had found out that there were many cave tunnel systems running underneath the hidden cove. It was amazing just how many branching passages ways there were and how Adam knew his way around. With all these twists and turn flowing within the maze was a mystery. The 'thing' that he wanted to show her was to say the least surprising. It was a hoarding pile of treasure unlike anything she had seen before and as a pirate she had seen a lot of booty. There weren't just gold and gems, but also big chunks of this glittering coral reminding her of sea dragon's. There were also a few skeletons sitting in the corner which she refused to look at. Or acknowledge for her peace of mind. Currently the two were sitting side by side on top of the hoarding. Adam dug through the largest pile of gems and gold riches drawing her attention. He pulled out a satchel filled with many different types of gems and of varies colour and shape. Running his claw over the amethysts he takes it out of the satchel. Before taking one of her hand and setting the gem in it.

 **"You said you liked purple,"** he said like was his excuse to gift it to her.

Looking at the gem in her hand she didn't question it, well not verbally at least. In fact, she probably would have through on how cute he was when embarrass. If she wasn't busy question his motive on this. In her mind, she kept wondering why he would give her all these things. The gold, gems and food... and let not forget about him touching her, violating her personal space. But every time she thinks on it she draws to an impossible conclusion or complete a blank

"I do, Adam." she finally replied

Curling her fingers around the glittering gem as she looked back at him. While Adam as she has now taken to calling him. Pushed her back into the largest pile of his hoarded glittering objects. Settling back into his treasure collection she had added,

"But I like red too,"

A grin pulled at his lips at this comment, showing off the sharp teeth hidden behind. Blake couldn't help but be amuse with this grin. It was like the happy reaction children get when they're given candy to eat. Reaching out she touches the headpiece crown that was resting on his head. Following it structure shape down till to his nose where she noticed a facial scar. Moving in closer she paused her downward movement to gauge the texture of it. Leaning in to see if there was any difference to it in anyway. Some of the scar were slightly lighter in some area, like where the groves. Continuing on with her exploration of his face, she found another scar right near brow to cheek on the left side running diagonal. Making her wonder just how tough his skin was and how quickly merfolk heals well. Seeing her distracted Adam took a chance to move in closer. Pecking the corner of her lips which jolted her out of her thoughts and back to the moment. A sound tumbled out of his mouth, which for some reason couldn't fully translated. Even though the magic effect of the mermaid kiss was still in effect

 **"—Let's us make our way back to the surface, Blake."**

She stared at him in confusion trying to figure out what the untranslated part was. But she nevertheless quickly wrapped her arm around his neck. So that he could swim them back to the cove, it was a whole lot quicker to surface this way. And hitting back to the surface with her first inhale of breath after who knows how long. But as always, the breath of air was cut short by the lung full of water she would cough up. Hitting her like a punch in the gut, so harsh and suddenly. While Blake was occupied wither expelling of water, Adam was continuing to hold her. While laughing quietly at her misery with the water, calming down Blake had glared at him and said,

"Don't chuckle at me you fish-boy"

Before she leaned down to press her forehead against his headpiece. His claw fingers pulling up at that back of her clothed knees as he was raised her upwards until both knees sat on what she assumes were his hip. She adjusted her hold until one hand was buried in his hair and the other gripping his shoulder for balance. He smiled, glancing down with that she couldn't help but give him a small smile of her own. Thinking it was a good time to bring this up he said,

"You know… you can always stay in the sea with me and never come up for air again… becoming a mermaid,"

Tossing around the idea so easily toward Blake. Almost like he had come to the conclusion that this was what would happen. She had thought about, addiction to breathing underwater, of feeling the true freedom that even as a pirate she could not find. She loved the sea as it calls to her every day and night. And here now was a creature of the sea, tempting her with the idea of becoming one with the ocean... But why couldn't she jump at the chance… Was it her promise she made with family? She was on her way back to deliver the money her family needed. It would've been her biggest haul yet... would've help her family at for a few years. She couldn't leave them like that, she couldn't leave them with nothing. Not to mention the promise to make with her friends. Her comrades and true friends who she had found through trial of hardships. They too had love the sea and travel together with her. Their promise to stick together and come back for each other. Not that she was sure of their safety, but still she couldn't turn down this opportunity either.

"Ask me again another time, ok," she whispered

Before sealing their lips together in a quick kiss and with this he didn't bring the question up for the remainder of the evening.

...

Back at the beach, Adam was laying on the shore and drawing on the sand. Different shapes that would fit together before brushing them away and start all over again. As he did this, Blake was sitting there next to him. Occasionally looking between the beautiful surrounding and what he was drawing in the sandy ground.

"I'll be gone for a few days, Blake" he told her, not even looking up from the sand.

Flopping her back in the sand and looking up she asks, "Oh... why is that?"

The sun was now set over the cove as another day spent. This time though there were no more underwater adventures. Only some lazy swimming and talking with a beached merman.

"Scouting party, the elders are growing concerned of the strange tide that has been washing in."

 _"So there was a whole civilization down there with leaders."_ She though filing this piece of information away in her brain

Before replying, "Well ok Adam, but bring me back something fancy, got it"

She turned his face as Adam snorted in response. A smirk forming on his face at Blake requested.

* * *

Published 27/11/2017 | Update 31/05/2018


	5. Chapter 5 - Accepting of offer

Speech: "Human", **"Mermaid"**

 _"Thoughts"_

* * *

 **Chapter 5 - Accepting of offer**

Blake hadn't seen Adam for what she could assume was a week now as the time here seemed to flow by weirdly now that she was alone. However, she did wake up to find a pouch of fishes laying on the sandy shore each morning. It was possible that Adam had asked one of the other merfolk from his... group? Pod? or was it Clan? She had no idea how or what to refer to a group of merfolk as. Nor did she know who it was providing her with the food, but she appreciated it all the same. With Adam gone for a while it gives her some time to think over her next course of action. She goes over what she would do and what she would say. Having decided that she was going to go home, back to her two sisters and her niece. She was going to give them the money she promised and then she'd give them her farewells. While trying to see if her friends made it safely so that she could say goodbye to them. Then join him in the sea like what every goddamn pirate and sea lover dreams of doing.

While still in thought Blake heard the sound of splashing from within the water. She turns to see Adam appearing from the depth of the cove's water and waded out into the water. As he begins to emerge to the surface, his blood red crown shining out in the setting sun glow. As the two meets in between Blake was about to say the words. Having the words right there at the tip of her tongue... But then Adam clips on a necklace around her throat and the word dried up. She unclips the necklace and holds it out in her hands to better view it. Looking at it, she remembers seen Adam drawing this design in the sand before. The necklace was a band of the black and white coral with an amethysts stone set in the centre. She rubbed her thumb over the stone as the inside was had a small flame flickering. She wasn't sure if it was the trick of the light that was making it seem like a flame was flicking within the stone. Or if there was actually something else altogether, like a magic which merfolk re said to be able to wield.

"It's the best that I give this to you now while I'm still able too," his voice was soft and shy

As he watched her take a closer look at the accessory. Slightly worried that she wouldn't like its design. He continued on, "You said you liked purple,"

Swaying around his tail along with the coming tide of the shoreline. She looks at him, noticing the matching necklace around his own neck. Although it had few differences, the coral was coloured black and red with a red gem at the centre instead. The flicker of light that she had in the centre of her gem was non-existent in his red gem. Putting the necklace back onto her neck she finally catches her voice. She said,

"I love it, thank you Adam."

As she smiled to him and thought, "Maybe I should wait until the next day to ask him to take me back to shore".

Out to the world lying outside the walls of his hidden cove, through the underwater cave systems. Back to her family that needed her and the friends who were hopeful waiting for her. Surging up out of the water Adam grasped the back of her neck as he pressed his lips against hers. Holding her like that as he kisses her, Blake could feel him quake in the effort that it took to maintain this position. So she leaned towards him and pushes him back into the water. Scolding,

"You're going to strain yourself if you do that for too long,"

He huffed, pushing her backwards into water with his tail. Making her fall and land flat on her bum with a splash. Now sitting in the water with a wet bum, she glares toward Adam. While he smirks back at her with not one ounce of guilt visible on his face. For what he has done to Blake as she said,

"I'm serious! Didn't you just come back from some sort of scouting mission? I'm willing to bet that you battle something out there,"

Batting the creature clawed hands away from her own hands. She got up and walks out of the water, back to her little camp site on the sandy banks. He rolled his eye, not admitting or denying the comment she made of him may or not have battle something. Seeing that action, she turns around and undress to dried her now wet clothes. In the water Adam call out to her, saying,

"Blake I've miss you, come here,"

Deciding to play hard to get she replied, "Why don't you come here instead? Oh wait you can't fish boy."

Adam didn't reply and the cove fell silence for a moment. Until a big splash sound was hear and with that noise Blake turn back around to the shore. To see if Adam had left for the depth of the underwater. Only to be greet with the sight of Adam stand in front of her naked, his body display the perfect form for a man. Tone but not too muscle with pale skin and black tribe mark. But what was most surprising was the fact he had legs instead of a tail. He walked toward her as Blake continued looking at him in shock. Thinking along the line of this being some form of trick or hallucination.

"How do you —" she tries asking

But she was cut off by Adam pulling her close to him. Kissing her deeply as Adam lifted Blake off the ground and moves. Setting her down on the makeshift bed, made of large pieces of leaves layer over each other to cover the sand. Continuing on with the kissing as he touches around her body, roaming his hands all over. Before finally taking a breath, breaking the kiss. Looking at Blake flushed face as he said,

"You said I should come here so I did, as for the appearance. Merfolks have the ability to take on a human form through magic."

But before Blake could comment on any of that information he revealed. Adam lean back in and kiss her again. Continuing were he left as the two spend the rest of that night in a more passionate embrace. The naked bodies intertwine with each other until they're nothing more than a mess.

...

The next day neither of them felt like exploring the cave systems or lazing around in water. Adam was run his hands around her body and kissing her with every chance he got. Not that she wasn't against this idea either after last night. It'll also easier to blurt out what she needed to say. She could distract him kisses as she was asking of her request.

This time they lay on a rock that was nearby the beach which was a part of a series of rock forming a rock pool. The water pulled her loose hair up with tide before settling back down by her shoulders as the water settled. She was impressed by how gentle he was being with her. Seeing that hardly any of his weight was pressed against her and he hadn't transform in his human form.

"I need to go home," she finally muttered out between the kisses.

He pulled away from her with his face drawn in confusion. Yet he remained silent, not saying anything she continues on saying.

"I have to get back to shore, I need to make sure my friends, sisters and my niece is alright. I—" she licked dried her lips continued saying,

"I need to be able to say goodbye to them, Adam."

He propped himself up and replied "What?"

"I'm taking up your offer that you gave me, to become like you and join the sea."

He smacks his tail down into the water in an uncontrolled glee. She quick put her hand over to cover his mouth before he could say anything. Expressing, "I just need to say my farewells first and then I'll be back."

"We can leave right now if you want," he mumbled behind her hand.

She shook her head, "I was thinking we could continue with what we are doing moments ago."

His face softened at this comment and she could feel through her hand the corner of his lip pulls up into a lopsided grin. She pulled her hand away to make sure, yup he was definitely grin.

"Stop smiling like that," she pushed at his chest.

...

It was a long swim from the hidden cove that she had been tucked away in. They left late at night and even with the magic kiss heighten sight underwater. She couldn't make out where it was she was going. The darkness of the water from its depth and lack of light left her completely within his mercy as he was the one that could see and was swimming. It was a long swim in which they had to surface from the oceans a few times. Due to the effect of the magic kiss wearing off. But they eventually made to wherever it was, he was taking her to in order for he to get back home. Getting to the surface Blake saw a series of open island as he swam to the shore. He lingered in the shallows shorelines as she waded up to shore sandy beach.

"There's a huge trade route that runs through here," he said.

She remembered these islands the Captain of the ship she was sailing on with her friends had like it for the good hunting game you can get on this island. She wouldn't be surprised if some other ships that the ship was allied with were in this area coming around. They must have heard about the Phantom Wave by now.

"I'll start building a fire now," she said

Adam hesitated with a conflicting emotion in his expression, so extremely strong. He didn't want to leave her here alone. She could see this and said, "I'll be fine. What should I do when I want to come back and so you know it's me?"

She smiled, trying to lessen his conflict as he replied, "Sing the Siren Songs,"

She knew the tune of the song, but it was scarcely sung onboard ships. It was thought to be a bad omen for sea traveller anywhere. A song that supposedly said to be create by the siren themselves. Calling upon death and bloodshed to sailor that dare to sing it tune. So much so that no one was willing to sing the song on board a ship that was out at sea. But nevertheless, she had nodded a yes to him. Watching as Adam finally dips back down into the dark water and vanish from sight.

* * *

Published 27/11/2017 | Update 05/06/2018


	6. Chapter 6 - Returning to land

Talk "Human", " **Mermaid** "

" _Thought_ "

* * *

Chapter 6 - Returning to land

It took her couple of days to be found and it another 3 week to make it back to Vale Port. Weeks of threatening to snap off the fingers of men who waggled a little too close to her for comfort. She warned them multiple times and yet they still kept trying, men can be stupid like that at times thinking with their dick and not their head.

Her pockets tinkled with the sound of gold from her haul stashed away in her satchel. She quickly made her through the town, flashing her pistol as she adjusted her heavy jacket for the pickpockets, who were never the bravest of bunch when it came to head to head situations, in a challenge. They of course didn't take her up on her offer.

There wasn't much in the town that she could see had change since she left. The roads were still covered in cobblestone and buildings still stunning with its architecture. On the hill still sat the academy for training warrior, and deep in the heart of the city was were the rich people live.

She quickly ducked down the alley to her right, now if she remembered correctly all she have to do was make a right turns, a left, another right and two left before she'd reach her goal. She had pry her way from the open mouth of the ally way, rubbing her chest in an attempt to rid herself the ache that form from the tight space.

"Blake, is that you?"

She glanced up towards the sound as a brown haired woman waved to her from the back door of a bar. She waved back at the woman,

"Lissa!" she called back

Taking the brown haired woman into a tight hug. Lissa kissed each of her cheeks as she hug Blake back.

"Bella and I were growing worried!" the barmaid exclaimed cupping Blake's cheeks.

"It's been nearly three months since the ship was reported missing, what happened?"

Blake took her sister's hand and pulled her back into the bar. The Belladonna household was living above the bar and had been in the family for five generation.

"There some things I want to discuss with you and Rosella," she voiced

Opening the wooden door to the bar, a couple of patrons had turn to the door as they walking, their eyes snapping to Blake. She had greet with a smile as some of them greeted her back while ask how she was doing.

"Auntie Blake!" the young lady called behind the counter

Grinned at her as she took the coins from the patron. She was a little smaller the last time Blake had seen her.

"You've grown since we've last met," Blake ruffled her hair before leaning over to kiss her forehead.

"I need to talk with your Aunt and your Mum for a bit. Are you alright with minding the place?"

The girl nodded saying, "Yes Aunt Blake I'm a big girl now!"

Glancing quickly towards her other Aunt, who nodded. Blake ruffled her hair again before both of them went up stairs to the floor above. They reach a room that belonged to Rosella who was the eldest Belladonna child and mother to Layla.

"Blake," the woman smiled tiredly

Lying on the bed under the covers, she looked paler than normal. Blake hated seeing her sister like this, a once strong woman. She feared that Rosella would not have made it and that she would die before Layla was ready.

"You're home," she cupped Blake's cheek

At this statement Blake couldn't help but shake her head. This house, this city was never her home. Her home was at sea were it always had been, the rolling waves pushing against the ship and the salt water spraying against her skin.

When she was small she would always be walking along the shore picking up shells and swimming in the tide. But all this time her family was what kept her grounded, on land and from dipping into the sea and never returning.

She pulls out satchel that contain the gold from her pockets. Setting her finds in the eldest sister's lap. Blake looks away her sister's gaze and said

"I came... to say good-bye,"

Still looking away for both her sister eyes she though _"I know that I'm was being selfish to leave and never return to this place. But I can't not going back to Adam and the sea, not after knowing the taste of swimming freely for the rest of her life."_

"What do you mean?" Lissa said pulling her shoulder, forcing the youngest Belladonna sister to look at her.

"On one last sail," she smiled almost goofily, like some hopeless fool in love

Lissa pulled Blake in, cradling it her in her chest. She's seen the same look on Rose's face when she had met Layla father before that man that ran out on this family to sail ships. Even now, returning to this city in a military uniform he would scarcely report to his wife and child.

"Who is this person?" Lissa couldn't help but snarl as she said it.

She couldn't lose Blake, not the levelheaded Blake to some love. Especially after what happen to Rosella, who now had been left to raise her child in her sick state with out the support of her husband. Blake cheeks flushed and she glanced towards the window, which pointed toward the sea

"You wouldn't believe me if I told you about him."

At this the door to Roselle's bedroom pushed open as Layla enter the room. Before any one could say anything she spoke,

"A merman right?"

Blake stood from the bed and went to her niece. Layla tapped at her aunt collar while Blake glanced down at the bright red gem. Layla continue saying

"I didn't believe Auntie Lissa when she said your ship sank... or about him but..." she trailed off glancing down

Before snapping her attention back towards her mother, then to Aunt Lissa, then

finally Blake.

"Then I saw your necklace, it was just like what she said... glowing as if living."

...

The colourful fins brushed against his scaled arms as the male circled him. Adam swatted at the colourful appendages in angry. A series of harsh words came out of Adam's teeth and the colourful merman chuckled,

 **"** **Dude, I don't understand you're weird fucking ancient language. Speak like a proper mer, Red!"**

Adam snarled at Sun, he and the other couldn't pronounce his name let alone speak his native tongue that was different their native tongue. Only the elders in the tribe and the few scholars that pride themselves in speaking a 'dead language' would refer to him by his given name.

 **"** **Sun. Do I have to go grab Velvet?"**

At his cousin Yatsuhashi mate's name Sun jolted back, fanning his blond hair out as he shook his head. Yatsuhashi, who happen to be near by, raised a brow at his cousin's action and shared a look with Adam when the male started to sprout ridicules excuses as to why they shouldn't go and grab Velvet.

 **"** **Sun,"** a female voice call

 **"** **What's this about telling Velvet?"** the brown haired female purred in the blond's ear

 **"** **Are you giving Red a hard time because the elders told us not to go into open water and there are no sailors to go seducing to their death either"**

Sun and Velvet were close. Ever since the day that Coco and Velvet had traded their human legs for fins, Sun had taken a shining to his cousin mate welcome she in the family. So once Velvet heard something you can be sure that Coco would quickly learn and visa verser.

 **"** **No,"** Sun quickly exclaimed with wide eyes

He snapped his attention towards Coco and Fox as the smell of blood pierced the water, everyone stared at the pair. Adam rolled his eyes, of course this would happened, male loved the feeling of biting in to their mate flesh.

 **"** **Guys! Come on we're right here!"** Sun groaned pressing the palm of his hands against his face.

 **"** **Oh don't be a prude, it's only a little love nip"** Coco countered.

Adam shook his head at the action he staring out into the open sea. There was something in the currents that still unsettled him. There was something shifting in the water and Adam wasn't sure what it was but there was something.

With the elders growing worried no one was allow to leaving the area without permission from them. Even for mission only small groups of handpicked hunters were to go at a time.


	7. Chapter 7 - Sea Festival

Talk "Human", " **Mermaid** "

" _Thought_ "

* * *

Chapter 7 - Sea Festival

The female mermaid reaching out and cupping her son's face. Adam hadn't seen his mother since the last gathering of elders. The mermaid pressed her lips against his forehead, she used to kiss his head like this when he was little.

" **Listen to what the elders say,** " she finally spoke in the common mer-tongue.

She was just telling her son all she could about the situation that gathered them all together today.

" **Of course mother,** " he replied leaning into her touch.

His mother pulled away and tapping against the centre jewel of his mate stone. She grinned, her dark brow rose in a questioning look.

" **You won't know her,** " he replied back in the common tongue.

She ran her thumb over the still jewel, noticing the lack of light. He knew what she'd ask before she even said anything.

" **She's human mother. She'll be back to trade her legs after she bids her family and friends one last farewell,** " he said.

Her eyes flared up as she grinned, hugging her son to her chest smashing him in-between her breasts. Her high pitched laugh rocked her chest.

" **Just like a proper sea dragon!** " she exclaimed kissing his face.

They say there are stories about land dragons long ago, back when dragons still rule the Earth sky. One story talk about dragon who could no longer fly, fell in to the sea leaving everything behind, turn into the sea dragon.

" **How's Pa?** " he said

As glittering mate stone around her neck flickered drawing his attention. His mother quickly launched into a story about the man, making gestures to add the the stories. He laughed along, picturing his father in these situations.

" **Now then, I can tell the family about your mate ship,** " she grinned back at him.

…

Blake was with her niece, listening to she talk about the history behind this city, not the she never cared much for the history. She was always more concerned with the waters and how she can be one with the sea. Layla was one who was so focused on history and stories, anything that would spark her imagination.

But festival that was coming up tomorrow night had sent the girl into a fit of giggles. It made it hard for Blake ask her about this 'Naga' person that told her niece about merfolks.

Blake really wanted to meet this woman that had the knowledge of the sea. They say she the one that told the people what ships had crashed, and where the fish would be so the fishermen could find them. Lena had told Blake in whispers that this woman even knew who the sea had claimed, weather a person lived or died by whatever cause of the sea (shark attack, mythological creature, canon fire, drowning, etc.).

She needed to meet this woman, but Layla promised to take her after the festival dance with was being held tomorrow night. So like the proper aunt that she was, Blake continued listening to her.

...

Cinder's tail swished as she reclined over the coral near Adam. She reached out and tapped her finger against the glimmer-less gem.

" **She said she'd return soon Red,** " she said.

She was truly happy for him, Cinder had been the first friend he made when he had joined their tribe while ago. She couldn't even remember the details on why he migrated, but he did and he would come back and forth from the tribe often. Cinder stared at the necklace that Red crafted

" **Adam,** " looking up when he spoke with her head tilting to the side.

" **My mate named me Adam,** "

Cinder watched as small grin spread upon his lips, they stared out towards open sea. Cinder grinned at him, gripping his clawed hand with hers.

" **Adam… That's a nice name. It sound similar to your given name,** " she said,

" **So what does it mean?** "

She thought her feelings of admiration and envy toward Adam. She loved him as a brother she had never had. He took care of her and she took care of him like family along with their friends.

" **Something to do with red...** " he sighed.

Cinder's jaw dropped as she started laughing. To think even his mate was naming him after red.

 **"Oh the boys are going to love hearing about this!"** she chuckle

He curse her his mother tongue, rolling his eyes as he playfully push her away from him.

...

The street of Vale were full with the town people walking along street as they crown around the different stall that dotted along the street. The vendor selling item and food. The smell of cooked food and spices fill the air, an the sound of person enjoy the festival can be heard throughout the town.

Children running in group down the street playing game at the street vendor with the parent following behind chatting among themselves. Other group of people as well as couples come together to enjoy the festival. That was the sight that was seen by Blake as she accompany her family to the festival.

The festival of the sea is festival held in appreciation of the goddess of the sea Mazu who save citizen of Vale from the Leviathan, a giant evil creature that live in sea, that threat to destroy the town and it people.

"They say the Lady Naga is a direct descendant of the sea goddess Mazu and that she has been blessed with a portion of the goddess power, Auntie Blake." Layla said

As she walk around the town with Blake tell story about the sea goddess. Layla had decide she wanted to get something at the festival for mother so Blake had tag along keep an eye on her. They were on their way to meet with the Rosella and Lissa who were minding the bar.

"Hello mum we're back!" Layla yell a she opened the door

"Hello dear did you have fun?" Rosella ask as she hug her daughter

"Yep, Auntie Blake and I got you something" Replied Layla

As she handed a box to her mother, Rosella took the box from her daughter hands and open it. Inside was six small bottles fill with blue liquid. Blake then said,

"It an elixir that is suppose to boost the body and well been of a person, you put one drop in a cup of water and drink it once a today."

With this Layla got a cup of water, taking the one of the bottle and pouring a small drop into the cup. Holding the cup to her mother she said,

"Go on mum try it, auntie and I try and it was amazing."

Looking at her daughter Rosella sigh, taking the cup she drank it. When she finish the cup she felt the energy in her body revitalising and renewing.

"Wow, my body feel great thank you daring" she say lifted her daughter into her arms with her new found strength as they both smile together.

Looking at the sight of her family Blake through _"This is beautiful scene, I'm going to miss my family. But the sea is calling me, now there's just one more thing to do."_

"I'm going to walk around the town, I'll be back later ok" Blake said as she turn to the back door

"Ok sis, be safe." Lissa repliy

...

There was a scouting party that consist of Adam, Coco, Velvet, Sun, Sage, Yatsuhashi and Cinder heading towards the open sailing waters. In search of sailor to seducing to their death, merfolk eat humans treating them like a delicacy. Scouting party were sent to capture human for there soul and meat.

" **This is bullshit** ," Sun snarled while rubbing his injury shoulders.

Sage and Adam both rolled their eyes at his outburst. They had just survived the argument between Fox and Sun, it was too early for another one to start again. The last one had ended ugly with more than slurs being exchanged to the point were Mermens had to of been held back.

In this angered situation Fox had use Sun's past as a merfolk had migrated were birthed as genderless and remained genderless until early to mid adolescence. But in the case against Fox, Sun had use his mate past as a human using all the insults that he could on humans, even dipping into the human's vocabulary and snarling those words at him as well.

The physical confrontation start it had been stopped quickly before it become more than just a swipe of claws. Poor, dumb Sage shouldn't have gotten into the mix. He had become friend with Fox, but shared a close bond since puphood with Sun, and it wouldn't matter who he held back he would still be in the wrong with one of them.

Adam had quickly grab Fox, in his rage remove three of Adam's scales on his arm with his teeth and then proceed to sink said teeth into his arm as Fox's tail kicked and fought to get out of Adam's hold.

" **Not again, we have already had it with the fighting,** " one of the females in the group huffed.

For the while Sage has been swimming close to Fox, trying to gain his attention, only for the other merman to bare his sharp teeth and cursed at him in a human tongue

Before joining Adam at the back of the party, refusing to look in his direction since then. The group have been away from home for close to a full moon cycle or a human a month.

" **There, I see other Merfolk up ahead,** " Coco gestured

Part of their mission was to meet with small group of menfolk, who had been sent to find what was causing the unrest in the sea, as well as negotiate with the other tribe in the same area and bring them back home.

" **Red, Cinder!** " the green mermaid called to them.

Cinder swam toward the girls in the group hugging them before speaking in the mother tongue. Adam rolled his eyes as Cinder lector them about 'keeping them waiting' before settling on the males in the group. Two of the four males swam up to him grinning, one of them held his clenched fist up to Adam. Their fist bumped and a greeting slipped from their lips.

The group that they had just meet up with had Mercury and Emerald who were Cinder sibling as well Roman and Neo with were cousin and lastly Neptune and Scarlet

" **Come on guys common tongue please!** " Neptune shouted before cupped his hands around the mouth.

The six merfolk staring at the mermaid. He flustered at the attention he was receiving before crossing his arms over his chest saying.

" **What, everyone was thinking it!** "

...

On top of a hill in the town port of Vale was a large, old and beautiful tree growing, its large branches stretch cross the sky covering a large portion of the hill. There siting underneath the tree Blake was waiting for her friend that she had no idea if they were safe or in town.

It tradition for Blake and her three friend to meet under this tree at 5 o'clock for town festival and event so they could spend time together. But Blake had been sitting there wait since 4:30pm and it was now 6:20pm.

 _"Where are you guy? I hope your here and safe. but what if they're not… No Blake think positive they might be delay I'll a while long"_ Blake thought

Blake sat there continuing to wait for her friend until it was 7 o'clock. At no further sign of them coming, her eye started to water at the thought of them not surviving the ship attack. When the sound of small footstep catch her attention.

Slowly standing up she turning her head around to see three figure walking toward. Went they were facing each other, the three people run up to Blake tacking her in hug as they fell to the ground.

"Rudy, Weiss and Yang I'm so happy you're alright, I miss you so much."Blake said as they now sat together under the tree.

"I know Blake I'm happy to see you too it been so long since the accident… I … I" Rudy replay before busting in to tear.

"Oh there there sis, it ok we're all here right Weiss?" said hand as she comfort her sister

"That right Yang, beside we should be grateful that we all made it back safe considering what happen." Weiss replied

"Yeah your right, by the way do you know if anyone else survive the shipwreck, Weiss?" Ruby ask

"I not sure, but we go ask Lady Naga later." Weiss said

"Yeah let do that after the dance, as the leader of team RWBY I say it time to enjoy the festival, right girl" Ruby said as she stood up

"Right let go!" Blake, Yang and Weiss replied stand up too

For the next hour and a half Blake spend her time in the town festival with her three friend catching up with each other, looking at the vendor, playing game and trying out some food that was selling.

It was now 8:30 when the festival dance would start in the town park. So they head there to find a place were their family and them would be able to sit. After a while hey found a spot and sat down waiting for their family to find them.

Blake thought it would a good idea to tell her friend the truth, not know that her friend all had something to tell each other as well. As Blake, Yang and Weiss were about to say something Ruby had beaten them all to the punch by saying

"Umm.. guy I want to tell that you are my best friend, well except you Yang you're best sis in the whole world and that I'm in love with someone and decide to go live with him."

"WHAT! You have a boyfriend when?" shout Yang

While Weiss added "Wow who is it Ruby?"

"Well his name is Roman I met him after the accident, he kind of save me and let me sat with him for a bit, but the thing is not human his… well his a…"

"Merman right" Blake said cutting Ruby off

"What you too!" Weiss and Yang said at the same time

Looking at one at each other, Ruby started first by pulling the right sleeve of her arm show a bracelet with a ruby gem stone and at the sight of it Blake took her scarf that she was wearing off show her of necklace. Weiss was the next unbutton the coat to expose her own necklace that had a diamond stone and finely Yang roll up her sleeve on the left side showing her version of the bracelet with topaz stone.

The girls look at each other for a while before Yang cracked a smile, with that the girls started laughing to the point when they were crying so hard. After they all mange to calm down the Yang said,

"Well this is a surprising, I guess this mean we fell in love with and were all save by a mermans."

"Haha I guess your right, so what his name Yang." Replied Ruby

"Mercury, what about you Weiss" Yang said

"Oh mine is name Neptune and you Blake" Weiss replied

"I name mine Adam because I couldn't say is name" Answer Blake

Before anyone could say any thing else their family member were all coming toward them. They decide to kept quiet about this and spend the night enjoy the festival dance with their family. Everyone sat together as the dance start with the music and a big firework show to end the festival dance.


	8. Chapter 8 - Meeting with Naga

Talk "Human", " **Mermaid** "

" _Thought_ "

* * *

Chapter 8 - Meeting with Naga

Lady Naga was not what the girls were expecting, for start she looked very young and beautiful. Her dress had colours of blue and green. Her light green hair was long and free flowing with strands blue mixed in with that as well. Her skin was a beautiful rich and naturally white. She had painted marking peaking out for her clothes and wrapping around her neck and arms.

"Ahh, you four are the survivor of the pirate ship that sink in the ocean near the siren sea," she said in a soft and enchaining voice.

The woman took a look at the girls from the boot to their hat. She paused to taste a sound on the time of her tongue,

"I see that you have been choices as mates for a merman too, please come and sit down we have much to talk about." The woman gestured towards the chair

Outside in front of the table that had a candle lit with a flame flickered in a waning light. Layla despite her begging and pleading hadn't accompanied her, as the girls didn't want anyone here. They had questions they want to ask Lady Naga and would have been best done without Layla being here to ask constant string of questions.

"How do you know that?" Weiss inquired as the girls took the offered seat.

The woman turn around as she was locking her doors with her other hand. "I've always had a strong connection with the water,"

Each of the girls noticed the gold headband around her forehead as the woman turned. The lacked of a flicking light in the stone that each girl had on there stone was what stood out to them the most.

"Oh dear those silly boys," the woman shook her head before sitting down near Ruby and Yang.

"They didn't even tell you what it means, did they now?" she shook her head, already knowing the answer.

"Well you might as well know that the light in the stone is a piece of his soul, in human society you would consider the act of producing a ring as a sign of engagement, well in the case of menfolk giving of souls is the same as marriage."

The girls looked at each other in shock as their heart slammed against their ribcage. Shock by the fact that's what the flickering light was. They wrapped a protective hand around the center jewel and clutched it.

The woman took each of the girl's hand into her own, forcing them all to focus on her as she said, "and the light won't leave it until he dies."

"There are a few things you need to know, now I'm not sure if your mates have told you yet. If they haven't yet it wouldn't be for a lack of caring its possibility that he might be on a mission or something of equal importance."

The girls look at each other before face Lady Naga and preparing them self for the information the woman would no doubt give her.

"There is a hierarchy with Merfolk society, tribes are lead by a group of four elders. Some merfolk have a job or duty to perform in that society. Your mates are what you could call a warrior or hunter. Then there are Soul Collectors or Sirens as your kind like to refer to them as. The sirens gather souls of humans and bring their meat back for consumption. Human flesh is considered a delicacy and their souls are extremely valuable.

There are also scholar which learn information about everything; from the old language of merfolk, to the migration of certain fish. They can gain information from human souls by consume them, the scholar gain everything that they know; memories, thoughts, feelings... it's an odd experience and only the highest of scholars perform this."

The woman stood up and strolling across the room to a jug on the table. She pour out a glass of rum, a pirate can never say no to a bit of rum, and gave it to each of the girls before taking her own. She returned to her seat, she took a sip before setting the bottle on the table.

"Are there any question you would like to ask me" she said

"Umm I was wondering how do you become a mermaid?" Ruby asked, as she took a sip of the drink.

"Oh that is by consuming a mixture which you really don't want to know what's in it. The mixture will change your body, which will be painful, and you won't be able to breathe any air from the surface for those few days of your transformation. Also your mate won't leave your side as you undergo these change," she replied before continuing,

"Any another questions?"

The girls look at each other as they started to think about other question they could ask the Lady Naga. When Blake remember one thing stood out more than anything else.

"How does the song 'Siren song' go?"

…

The group of merfolk swam toward the center of underwater city were a large building was standing. They had just come back for their trip and were on their way to report to the elders. When General Ironwood who was one of the elder of the four greeted them.

 **"Ahh welcome back, good job on the mission"** he said

 **"Thank General Ironwood is there something you need, sir?"** Cinder spoke first

 **"Yes there is, I'm afraid I need Red, Mercury, Roman, Neptune, Saga, Fox and Yatsuhashi for new mission, there has been a report that there is some wrong with area near the North broader I need you the 7 to check it out and report back, it should only take couples of day at the most."** The General replied

 **"What about the rest of us, sir?"** ask Coco

Looking at Sun the General said, **"I want the rest of you to stay here for the time being there still danger lurking in the water, am I clear"**

 **"Yes, sir"** everyone replied

 **"Good, now go and report back to Ozpin before you set out"** said the General before he swam away

 **"Well you heard the man, let go."** said Sun

 **"If we hurry you guy might be able to get a quick snack before you go"** added Scarlet

The Group began to swim a way when Velvet noticed the Adam wasn't move. Stopping the rest of group she swam to Adam and said,

 **"Red, are you ok."**

Looking at the group as they show their concern faces Adam replied, **"I'm fine guy, it just that my mate might be coming back soon but I not sure when and with this mission, she may come back before I do"**

 **"Wow you have mate congratulation,"** said Emerald as she went up to Adam to hug him.

 **"Thank Em"** replied Adam

 **"Don't worry Red we look after your mate while your away"** Velvet said as she put her hand on Adam shoulder in a comforting manner.

 **"Umm while you're taking care of Red's mate could you take care of Roman, Mercury and my mate too if they come."** ask Neptune

 **"Sure thing buddy we will now let go already."** Sun replied as the group turns toward the building to report to the elder and hopefully get some food as well.


	9. Chapter 9 - Return to the sea

Talk "Human", " **Mermaid** "

" _Thought_ "

* * *

Chapter 9 - Return to the sea

In the early morning the four girls Ruby, Weiss, Blake and Yang had met up at the dock together and had taking a boat, which they stole away in the in the early morning (hello, Pirate!).

Paddling their way into mermaid waters, Blake heart thundering against her chest, while Ruby dipped her fingertips into the water and drew circles and drawing hearts in the water.

"Ready you girls ready to sing the song" Weiss said catching the rest attention

"Yeah!" Yang shout

"Alright let do this together" Ruby then follow on to Yang

"On the floating, shapeless oceans

their singing eyes

drew me loving into your eyes.

the song that forces men

to leap overboard in squadrons

even though they see the beached skulls

the song nobody knows

I'm grow weaker every seconds,

As I drowning, and you're stealing every breath

Take me away and

Hear the sirens call

Covering distance in the night.

The sound echoing closer —"

The girls stopped singing at the action of the boat rocking, turning their head around the open water they eye landed a the end of the boat were a merman that stared at them. With his skin sun kissed and burgundy scales there was one thing that came on the entire girls mind

 _"This is not the merman I was expecting to see"_

"You're not the merman we were expecting," Weiss spoke first

Another mermaid emerged from the water as he propped himself up on to boat, tilting his head question he ask,

"Who're you looking for?"

"I looking for Roman" Ruby said first

"Neptune" Weiss said next

"Adam," Blake followed

"Mercury" Yang finished

Blake and the other didn't taking they eyes off the mermaids. The female broke eye contact taking a look at Blake and Weiss necklace around their throat and Ruby and Yang bracelet around their arm.

"Ahh you must be Ruby, Weiss, Blake and Yang right?" the mermaid voiced

Blake was torn her gaze away from blond one and looking at her and looking at the female with nodded. Mermen have attempted to grab her hand, which is when the girls all pull out their weapon in defence. He shouted at the shock of all four girls pointing their weapon at him. Blake pulled the safety off from her pistol, the nozzle of the gun pressing against his forehead.

"Don't make me pull the trigger," she warned nudging it against his scaled forehead Yang ask,

"So where's are they?"

The mermaid remained in the spot where she had surfaced, "They out in a scouting party that was sent out to check the northern broader, they should be due to arrive any day now."

The girls couldn't just leave and return later. So they huddle together to discuss what to do next.

"So what now?" whisper Ruby

"We could wait for them, but the problem is where?" Weiss answered

"Well that depend on if we spit up or we stay together in one place." Blake said

"I think we should stick together but where_," Yang said before turning to the two mermaids and saying,

"Hey guys do you know which is closer from here Mercury cave, Neptune spring, Roman waterfall or Adam cove!"

"I believe the cove is closer that the other three." replied the mermaid

"Can you take us there?" Blake ask

He shrugged and said, "You wouldn't make it," he taking hold of the boat again.

Blake rolled her eyes _"why were men so difficult?!"_ She was about to say something when Weiss beat her to the punch by saying,

"Well if you bestowed some of that magic kiss of yours we would,"

Each of the girls has just about had it with this guy already as they had a base camp to set up soon. There was only a limited amount of sunlight to do it in and with sunset not far behind.

"Now let's get to that kiss so that it won't be dark and you don't get lost, That way we can start setting up camp." Yang said while raised a brow at the merman her

As the girls put their weapon away the blond mermen glanced back at the mermaid. Now laughing as if this whole thing was a source of amusement for her. She was able to wheeze out between her assemblages of laughter.

"You heard the girls, get to the kissing,"

The merman grumbled weaving a clawed hand through Blake hair first before pulling her into the water. Kissing this fish-boy and Adam was so very different. For one thing he lacked the timing between the moment she makes contact with the water and the moment lips met. Thank to that she had gotten a mouth full of water in the exchange before the pressure swept down her throat and into her lungs and belly.

"You are a horrible kisser," Blake told him once the goal was complete and everyone was in the water. At this comment the girls nodded in agreement while the mermaid quickly fell into another wave of hysterics.

" **Shut up, as if Red or the rest are any better!** " the blond flustered dragging her along as they took off towards the cove.

"He is. I've never inhaled water with him like I did you" said Weiss

"You should really work on that." Follow Yang

The girls were frustrated at blonde fish-boy for being a jerk earlier, which is why they all start to gang up on him. But considering who they were they should really of be a little... more concerned with what they say. But then again they are pirates and pirates weren't known for holding back.

...

" **So, who was stupid enough to sing the Siren song?** " Emerald said

Brushing her hair back before dipping her hand back into the salve and running it through her hair again. Neo reached over, dipping the tip of her middle claw and bopping on her nose. She grimaced, rubbing the goo from the face and glowered at her.

" **Red, Mercury, Neptune and Roman mates,** " Velvet replied. The words hung over their heads for a moment before the group of Mer's jolted and one of them kicked off the coral they were seated on.

" **Their mates are here!** " Coco exclaimed cupping Velvet's face and stared in her eyes.

" **What are they like?** " ask Cinder

" **Sassy,** " Sun replied rubbing at his head.

" **They chewed out Sun good,** " Velvet said as he pouted causing the group to begin laughing.

...

The fire was flicking behind her as she waded into the surf, the sand squishing between her toes. Sinking into the water and ducking her head under before she surfaced again. She sighed felting good to be back here. Her own little paradise she share the Adam.

The sun had just set when they made it to the cove with the fog was rising from the water. The girls had quickly set up camp with Ruby and Weiss going in to the forest to find some food and Yang near by collecting more wood for the fire.

She skimmed the surface of the water with her palms and stared at the gem hanging from her neck. The light was flickering more than normal—glowing brighter. Clenching her eyes closed at the intensity, but when she opened her eyes again the flicker was back to normal, if not slightly dimmer then before.

...

" **What in hell gates were those things?** " Mercury hissed

Pulling out a tooth from his arm and stabbing it into his attacker head in a 'you can have your tooth back fashion'. The only ones not sporting injures were Adam as his hide was tough and he was familiar with these types of monsters so his lack of injuries was to be expected.

" **Viperfish, a common fish up in Dark North waters. Nasty tempers,** " Adam explained before continuing to say,

" **Their hides are tough and it makes it difficult to combat against,** "

Which the group had become well aware of this fact after the scrims. The only Mer that seemed to have no problem cutting through the monster of the deep was a side from Adam was Fox.

Who had destroyed some of the fish that were floating around them, with initial wound to the chest cavity, which became a gaping hole once the merman began pulling scales, flesh, bones and organs from the thing. Pieces of it were floating around him in a cloud of red.

Although he had injured himself sometime during the first moment of attack and tearing the Viperfish apart from the inside out. But no one questioned the injury, not after the orange-scaled tiger shark had snapped at Saga.

" **It's nothing but a small flesh wound beside we're only a few days out from home. I'll live,** " was what he said before swimming away.

The party had agreed to eat the kill, wouldn't make for great carrying but the meat will not be wasted. It was a wreck of the fight between Saga and Fox had merfolk concerned growing. It wasn't common for friends to actually argue but this fight was different as Fox was showing outright hostility and that was what starting to worry Adam.

He needed to separate Fox from the group as soon as possible, get him back to Velvet and Coco, anywhere that didn't have Sage sending him concerned looks. And now he was injured and refusing medical attention and if Sage wasn't going to push Fox for it, then no one else could.

The party set out toward the sun as it was dipping into the horizon, their catch towed behind them as they swam onwards.

...

Blake and the girls had met up with a group of merfolk during their second stay in Adam's little cove. They come to the shore dragging the girls back to the city that they call their own. It was beautiful there were mineral that decorated the buildings. And the scales the colours and styles of them were just lovely, and there was even a mermaid with purple scales!

Coco had said that Glydna was one of the testy elders. Coco being former human had taken the girls under her... umm fin. Taking it upon her self to show girls around the world of the sea to the best of her abilities.

"I was a pirate once," she explained in English

At this moment girls were sitting in the swallows with Coco, Emerald and Neo as the mermaid explained how she and Velvet had turned into a mermaid.

"I don't understand why she couldn't grasp this concept, you guys understand though right? You get your hands on a nice booty and you just have to chase after it!" Coco said as the girls laughed at story.

"And then that girl went and seduced a merman. How does someone even do that? I mean one day we were stuck on that island, she got frustrated and went for a walk and then BAM! Next thing I know I'm following after her one day and she has her tongue halfway down a merman's throat!"

The water slashes around as everyone was laughing with Emerald and Yang laughing the hard.

"I staring at both of them and I said, 'if this she joins your fishy ass in the sea you better make room for me too. I've been protecting this booty for years now and I'm not through yet!' it was a good thing the Yatsuhashi being used to it because of his friend Fox cause that point he smiles that sharp-toothed grin and says, 'then what are we waiting for?'"

During the week that Blake and the girls had been in the little cove for, she had learned quite a bit—about Adam, about Merfolk culture, and about the changes between human and Merfolk culture.

"I want to try something," Coco voiced sometime later leaning into Blake's personal space

"Sure," Blake replies without hesitation.

Coco's eyes narrowed with concentration as she cups Blake's face in her clawed hands, knowing already what comes next she closed her eyes. The tug of water with her press of lips against hers was met without any qualms. It was everything after that forced Blake to return to the surface spluttering and coughing up water.

"Oh shit I fucked up, sorry," Coco apologised as soon as she surfaced.

"Never tried to before and I thought... well, it looks and sounds so easy to do!" she exclaimed

Blake waved her comment off " _Maybe it was a born merfolk thing?"_ Neptune and Sun didn't have any problems with delivering the mermaid's kiss.

"You're still a better kisser than Sun," Blake joked with a grimace, her throat tender from the sudden intake of water.

"Oh why thank you I try," Coco grinned

Pushing away from the human woman and swimming out into deeper waters. Velvet and Sun breached the water's surface, their fins flared.

"They're back," Sun's voice rang out loud and clear.

Coco turned to Blake and held her hand out for the woman to take. Adam was back she'd finally see him again. She couldn't fight the grin from pulling at her lips as it threatened to split her face in two.


	10. Chapter 10 - Introduction

Talk "Human", " **Mermaid** "

" _Thought_ "

* * *

Chapter 10 - Introduction

Ozpin, one of the tribes elder, was the first to greet them as the group return to the city. " **Welcome back boys** " he greeted the mermaids.

" **I trust that you have accomplish your group mission Roman,** "

As Roman was the oldest he had been put in charge of the group and had started to report to Ozpin on what happen. Adam, who was second in charge, couldn't bring himself to pay attention to the conversation. Not when there was a small red trail still following Fox as he swam from the group and towards the city.

Adam couldn't say where he'd go, would be to the den he shared with his mate Coco or would he hideaway somewhere as he healed. Would he even allow them to deliver the medical attention that he needed?

" **Fox!** " Sage called after his friend

The dark green haired merman snapped his tail into a quicker swim to catch up with Fox. Adam quickly wrapped his hand around the male's arm to kept him from following with Saga he growled teeth at him,

" **I can't just let him swim off like that, Red he's injury,** "

" **He'll be find, Coco and Velvet will help clam him down and when he's better the two of you will work it out. He'll bitch to Coco and she will most likely chew him, Sun and you if you're unlucky enough to be thrown into the mess. And after that something will break and you'll fight like you normally do until one of you figures out what to do next.** " Adam shrugged,

It sounded so simple when he stated it like that but he had no idea how long this process would take he didn't even know where Fox was going or if those people he mentioned would even get involved. Coco certainly, but the rest...

Sage frowned, " **You think so?** "

Adam nodded his head in a replying, Sage sighed pulling his face back into a neutral setting,

" **I'll just go home then. See you around Red.** "

Adam replied, " **I'll keep Coco off you for as long as possible** ,"

Adam sighs as Saga swam away, he couldn't do anything to help either of them in this matter. Truth be told, he didn't want to get involved anymore than this. If he said something wrong he would also be chewed out, and Fox was in a bad enough mood as it was.

He placed a hand over his injured hide as it string at his touch. He should really go change the seaweed and slather on a new coat of ointment if he wanted his scales to grow back with out too much scarring.

" **Red!** " he glance up at his name

Spotted the group as Cinder wrapped her arms around his neck and rubbed her nose against his. He soon felt the bitterness of the trip chip away as she run her claws through the hair sweeping around his neck.

" **It's been too long,** " he replied

Taking his hand away from his wound and laying it on her scaled torso. His eyes remained closed as he knocked their foreheads together and relaxed… The group draw close with the sound mumbling peaked his interest. Cinder swam toward Adam and held him with their forehead touching.

" **Your mate Blake—,** " Cinder said as he snapped his eyes open and leaned away,

" **—** **She's showed up shortly after you left.** "

Jerking his head towards the group he was stilled at the sight of her. Her hair was floating around her as she gripped onto Coco's arm — Blake. His Blake was finally here, still stunning. Yes, she was still absolutely stunning. She was smiling as she wiggled her fingers in a wave. Adam could hardly feel the water pass over his gills. He didn't even notice Cinder was no longer beside him.

Only after he had the woman in his arms, pressing a loving kiss into her into hair. Her hand pressed against his injured hide and he flinched from the touch. He regains his sense of time and place as Blake had always had an affect on him.

"Welcome back Adam," she says

Before remembering to break out a lecture of taking care of him self better. He might have preened under her wrath if it wasn't for the fact that the group started their cackling at his lover worrying over him. He growled and snapped at Mercury and Sun when they got a little too zealous and grab at him. They ducked behind the mermaids' quick enough to avoid his wrath while the females of the group huff at them.

…

He had beached himself on to rock in the cove that evening when they had to break for air. It was just them as the girls decided to spent the night with their boyfriend in there own little hiding places. Blake hands had slid over his scales as she took in his injures. There weren't many with the one that bothered him having a new collection of seaweed and herbs pressed in it along with whatever concoction Glynda had created to help him heal him.

"You're missing some scale," her knuckle brushed over the gills on his neck and Adam shuttered, "here."

"We had a small -," he scrunched his forehead in concentration, " - tussle on the way back. Their hide was tough but it's only a scratch,"

His eyes felt heavy even though he didn't want to sleep just yet, but the moon was pulling to sleep, just as it did the waves that brush up against his dorsal fin. Blake's laughter sounded light and far away in his ears,

"You should go to sleep Adam, but just so you know if you get beached in the morning I will laugh the entire time it takes to return you to the ocean."

He couldn't pick up anything after that but soon the sound stopped and all he could feel was the water brushing against his side. The world grew dark around him as he fell a sleep. But not before he felt a warm feeling embracing him.

…

The next day the girls had decide to introduced their boyfriend to each other, with Blake and Adam on their way to the meeting place. Cinder and Velvet suggested that they had a picnic together at the coral reef park near the city without the rest of the group.

Up head Blake could see here friends already sitting down or in her human friend case trying not to float to the top together as a group. Adam and Blake swam toward them with Ruby hurling her self at Blake the moment they join the group. At this Yang quickly pull Ruby off of Blake before siting back down again.

"Heyyy Yang, why did you do that?" ask Ruby while readjusting her red cape

"Because you were chocking the life of Blake that why" Yang answer smacking Ruby head

"Ouchy, sorry Blake" Ruby said turning to Blake

"That alright Ruby, I know you meant no harm." Blake reassured Ruby

Silences hang over the group as they all sat there uncomfortably looking at each other while wait for the another in there group to arrive. Few more minutes pass by and the tension that had slow surround the group became very high. Because of the this Ruby started to eat her cookies, that Neo had made, very quickly. Weiss who was getting increasingly annoyed at Ruby action, raised her hand, hitting Ruby on her head while shouting,

"Will you stop that Ruby! You're going to chock to death soon and it very annoying seeing you eating those poor cookies so fast, just because the atmosphere is tense DOESN'T give you the right to scoff them down!"

At this scene everyone started to laugh, while Ruby hided behind Roman who was rubbing the big lump that had form on Ruby head as she mumbled her apologies to Weiss. When the laughing had died down the atmosphere had become a lot less tense and everyone was smiling. Taking the opportunity Yang decide it was time to introduction each with Ruby starting first.

"Hi I'm Ruby Rose and this is my boyfriend Roman Torckwick"

Next up was Weiss saying, "Hello my name is Weiss Schnee and this is Neptune Vasilias"

"I'm Blake Belladonna and this is Adam" Blake followed

"And I'm Yang Xiao Long and this here is Mercury Black" Yang finished before continuing on saying,

"Well now that we have introduce each other let start with the bonding"

And with that the group sat there for a few hours getting to know each other. Until it was soon close to nightfall. They were telling each other their hobbies, some personal history and story of adventure, as well as the story about how each couple meet each other and what happen, but that for another time.

…

Back under the hidden cove Blake was swimming with Adam in the mazes of tunnel. " _It felt good swimming naked again_." She though continues to swim along.

The weight of her clothes felt like held her back as she rides with her fishy companions. Her toes brushed against the sand when she went to drag them in the sand, while slowly tilt them.

"What happen went I turning into a mermaid?" Blake questioned

She fingered around the gills on his neck, while playing with the scales that were peeking out, he hang his head for a moment. He didn't say anything or push her away so Blake would continue until he took her hands away the openings and settle them elsewhere on his shoulders.

" **What do you mean?** "

He answers as his body was now on top of her as they lay in the ocean floor.

"Well, Cinder and Coco mentioned that I would have to eat something to turn into a mermaid." She watched for any flicker of emotion in his maroon coloured eyes.

She though that her fingers must have twitched against his gills wrong 'cause in an instant his body jolted right up before he took her hands away from them and clenched them in his claws. Her heart jumped quickly as he pulled her towards him closely against his chest. She could feel ever scales pressed against her as they sink to the ocean floor with his nose buried in her wavy hair. She could hear the rumble as he growled and spoke into her hair but no noise escaped his lips.

"Adam?"

She wanted to move up a little bit, but the weight of his chest kept her grounded, in control of her body. Until he pushed them back up off the ocean floor and the continued the lazy float they had before.

The girls had noticed … the colours. That everything had colour here. It was so bright and rich here with all the different colours in the merpeople's tails and scales, their jewelry shining brightly; even their skin had a nice colour to it. Like Adam eyes that day, she couldn't forget about the eyes that would shift from a bright ruby to a deep red.

The thought of a rich purple fin colour did peak her interest and they had inquired about fins and the shapes of tails and scale colour when Velvet and Coco kept the group company. But they had told them that it was based on her soul, nothing was to do with genetics. Blake had only grown confused and uncertain with their explanation.

His face appeared in front of hers, eyes flicking from left to right as he took in her expression. His brow twitched under the crown of red he wore in a concerning way.

" **It'll hurt a lot as your body will grow. How much is up to** … **you, our connection, your wishes, and your soul. It depends.** "

 _"Again with the soul stuff."_ She though sighing while saying,

"How long will it take for me to turn?"

" **Three days**."


End file.
